Las cadenas de mi pesar
by elficmaster
Summary: Nuestros heroes, pensaban que habian acabado ya con su tarea. Pero se equivocaron, se encontraran con alguien... un viajero, que les ayudara a derrotar lo que se aproxima


**Bueno amigos y amigas les traigo otro Fic, espero que les guste ya que tambien se incluira a mi O.C, este lo actualizare de vez en cuando. Ya que tengo proritariamente "El viaje"**

Nuestros heroes descansaban en el palacio de jade, ya habian pasado 3 meses desde que habian regresado de su aventura en Gongmen, y porfin el valle hacia honor a su nombre. Tigresa, habia hablado ya con Shifu, y este la reconocia ya como una hija, desaogandose de todo ese peso de su interior. Por lo cual, ahora se encontraba en dicha y permitia a sus estudiantes o por lo menos a cierto Guerrero Dragon, despertarse mas tarde.

Por el lado del panda, seguia tontamente enamorado de la felina causante de tantas emociones. Pero aun no encontraba las palabras para expresarle ese sentimiento tan profundo y que tan loco lo trae desde que la conocio.

El gong sono, pero ninguna de las 5 usuales figuras aparecieron. Sino que en su lugar, se escuchaban, como descansaban profundamente, entre algunos ronquidos.

Tigresa, como de costumbre fue la primera en despertarse, ultimamente las cosas le estaban llendo muy bien, por lo cual se encontraba feliz, y una sonrisa, se dibujaba mas usualmente en su rostro. Salio de su habitacion tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, con suma eficacia, pues ella era la mas sigilosa de todos.

Se dirigio a la gruta del estanque de lagrimas sagradas para saludar a su padre y entrenar con el.

Camino por unos minutos, pero se detubo a observar el valle de la paz. El cual reposaba en una incorrompible paz. El sol saliendo de entre las montañas, la frisa fresca de esa humilde mañana, todo era perfecto, y pareciera que los dioses hubieran echo ese escenario solo para ella.

Termino su camino para encontrarse con su padre, meditando tranquilamente. Se puso a su lado, sin interrumpir su concentracion y se puso a hacer lo mismo.

En un distante lugar, en un panorama completamente distinto. Un lobo de pelage grisaceo, se encontraba caminando pesadamente. Sus ojos antes lleno de vida, eran ahora solo dos perlas casi muertas. Solo caminaba, con una cimitarra enfundada en su cintura. De ropajes oscuros.

Pero, porque caminaba? o mejor planteando la pregunta de otro modo ¿Hacia donde? ni siquiera aquel individuo de apariensa cansada lo sabia. Solo caminaba, un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos, solo hacia el frente, sin detenerse, con aquella mirada.

Pero la verdad era, que debia cargar con una pesada carga, que se representaba con ataduras irrompibles de cadenas. Era el causante de muchas muertes. Algunas de gente que se lo merecia, pero otras de gente inocente, que fueron victimas, de las pocas veces que fue corrompido. Su unico objetivo actual era, hacer el mayor bien posible mientras sigiera con vida, como intento de redimirse, de purificar su interior.

Havia aprendido cosas, tecnicas, que muy pocas personas ubieran tan siquira escuhado su nombre a lo largo de la historia. Se havia convertido en viajero desde aquella tracion por parte de su amigo. Y ahora, tanto el ejercito imperial lo buscaba, como una antigua y extraña secta. Por lo cual, el se movia de poblado en poblado, sin permanecer en este mas de una semana. Tenia un mal precentimiento, algo sucederia. no sabia ni cuando, ni donde, pero cuando sucediera todo se veria amenazado. Y solo el con tan pesada carga... podria tan siquiera tener una oportunidad para pararlo. Pero el no dejaria pasar esa oportunidad, ya que seria tambien, su oportunidad de purificarse completamente.

Su hoja, a pesar de lo que se ocultaba en su interior era de las mas puras, pues se purificaba con la sangre que escurria en ella. Haciendola, una de las armas mas peligrosas en la historia.

Hasi, que solo siguio caminando, con su rostro inexpresivo. Mirando, al frente, tanto que pareciera que estuviera mirando mas alla, de la vista, o incluso de lo logico. Pero algo era cierto, aquel individuo no tenia ya nada que perder. Habia visto morir y sufrir a sus amigos y camaradas, siendo acribillados. Esas imagenes surcaban su mente cada noche. El solo esperaba que alguien las calmara, pero incluso el ya habia descartado esa posibilidad, nadie se acercaria a ayudarlo. Ademas, el debia controlarlo, era su mente, y no queria que esas imagenes le pertubaran el sueño. Pero intentara lo que intentara siempre volvian a atormentarlo, recordar que todo fue causado por un descuido que nunca habia tomado en cuenta, y, que paso justo cuando menos se lo espero y habia ablandado su corazon.

Pero la vida es cruel, por lo cual, eso lo volio mas cerrado aun de lo que ya era. Y era eso lo que lo obligaba a vagar por las tierras aridas y sin vida de aquel bosque. Llevaba ya 4 dias sin descanso de caminata. Hasta que noto algo, el bosque teminaba. Dejando visible una pradera, salio, cansadamente de aquel bosque, y dejo que la brisa se colara entre su pelaje. Se relajo, era algo que no hacia desde hace tiempo, y se dejo caer, en aquel suave cesped.

**Bueno, amigos, ya se que es muy corto, pero creo que sirve como una especie de introduccion. Espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews. Y no olviden leer mis extras si no lo hicieron. Estad atentos, porque sinceramente no se cuando actualiza este FIc, puede ser dentro de poco o dentro de meses. Dependiendo de como me sienta. Hasta la proxima.**


End file.
